Often, it is desired that a human provide nourishment, such as a feeding liquid, to a recipient, such as a human infant. On occasion, to provide sufficient nutrition to a recipient, it may be advantageous to augment or to replace, for example, a feeding liquid with another liquid. Such augmentation and/or replacement, may be of particular value to, for example, adoptive parents who may not possess breast milk, biological parents who may not have a sufficient quantity of natural breast milk, and biological mothers who may have undergone, for example, a mastectomy of one or both breasts. Breast-feeding, or a semblance thereof, may also be advantageous in that such activity may result, at least in part, in promoting closeness and bonding of a parent or other caregiver with an infant, or the like.